ángel oscuro ángel rosa amor eternal
by phantomhave
Summary: dark se ira olvidando de risa porque conoció a una chica llamada sakura que lo atrae de sobremanera y que hasta lo ara tener sueños humedos, pero sakura tiene que resolver algunos problemas, pero que pasara con risa ¿que es capas de hacer por dark o que hara para que el y sakura no estén juntos?
1. Chapter 1

Esto es un darksaku

Los personajes de naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto

Los personajes de DN ángel no son míos, son de Yukiru Sugisaki

Ángel oscuro+ ángel rosa = amor eternal

Nos ubicamos en una ciudad ya conocida por los constantes robos ejecutadas por nada más y nada menos que por dark Mousy es un legendario ladrón fantasma, que aparenta unos 17 años de personalidad abierta, confiada y amigable, es bastante fuerte y atlético, siendo muy ágil y rápido, fundamental para cumplimentar todos los robos que debe realizar.

Pero dejando esto de lado a la policía le había llegado un comunicado anónimo de que dark iba por algo grande así que estaban muy al pendiente de las movilizaciones, pero por otro lado en una casa se encontraba Daisuke Niwa es un adolescente de 14 años, Daisuke se transforma en Dark cuando siente algún sentimiento de amor Daisuke es pacífico, tímido y algo torpe, completamente opuesto a Dark en ese sentido, haciendo reconsiderar a Dark de vez en cuando algunos de sus alocados planes.

Daisuke es bastante atento y atlético, siendo capaz, por ejemplo, de saltar mucho más alto que una persona normal. También es obra esto del entrenamiento de su familia ya que, por ejemplo, al volver de la escuela a su casa, tiene que ir sorteando trampas y otros obstáculos. Le encanta la pintura, además, es muy buen dibujante, realizando unos cuadros de gran belleza. Daisuke estaba recargado en un pilar cuando ve a su madre llegar con el traje de dark.

Daisuke- no madre, esta vez no

Emiko- oh vamos dai, es algo sumamente importante, este acontecimiento podría cambiar la historia de la humanidad como la conocemos

Daisuke- tan grabe es

Emiko- por supuesto, así que ten para que aparezca dark- le mostro la foto de risa y de inmediato se transformo

Dark- que bien se siente estar fuera, pero bueno que misión tienes para mi

Emiko- esta vez iré contigo ya que yo sé cómo encontrar la cueva donde tienen a una chica

Dark- así que todo este rollo es por una chica

Emiko-no es solo una simple chica, a ella la encerraron ya que su poder no tiene límites y no podían controlarla, para evitar el fin de los tiempos la encerraron sellando la cueva donde ella está, según este pergamino antiguo que encontré dice que si la liberamos tendremos su completa lealtad

Dark- entonces porque nadie la ha liberado

Emiko- porque nadie ha podido dar con su escondite o simplemente no han podido abrir la cerradura

Dark- y como estas tan segura de que nosotros si vamos a poder

Emiko- porque el libro que robaste tiene la llave y se necesita un pluma de un ave muy viejo y es donde entras tú, tú la vas a liberar

Dark-pues ya que vamos a hora mismo- el saco a Wiz para que pudiera el volar y trasportar a la madre de daisuke, después de un largo tiempo llegaron a un bosque

Emiko- hay es esa- señalando una cueva que la mitad tenia árboles frondosos y del otro lado tenia arboles secos eso era muy raro

Dark- bueno y ahora como entramos

Emiko- Sol et luna detis hanc potestatem habeo dimittere damnato in tempore tantum nobis proximus volumus stabilitate, pace nihilque humanitatis. (El sol y la luna, dan su fuente para liberar esta alma perdida en la época, venimos en paz y sin lastimar al prójimo solamente queremos estabilidad de la humanidad.)- y la gran roca que tapaba la entrada se movió- ahora ayúdame a moverla- y así lo hizo, recorrieron muchos tuneles hasta parecía un laberinto, llegaron a un laboratorio y hasta al final había una luz se acercaron y vieron que era un cilindro muy grande de cristal y adentro estaba una chica de cabello rosa, piel de porcelana y so ropa estaba rasgada.

Dark- que linda y además parece que peleo para que no la metieran en ese lugar

Emiko- pues claro que pensaste

Dark- que iba hacer una anciana pero es una joven ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

Emiko- según tiene 15 años, pero bueno ten esto para que rompas el vidrio- Dark tomo el arma y lo arrojo al cristal rompiéndolo en mil pedazos y asiendo que la chica respirara y como estaba en una parte alta la chica ya recuperada de un salto callo al suelo sin romperse ningún hueso

Dark- genial, quiero saber tu nombre y antes de que digas algo yo te desperté así que me debes tu lealtad

¿?- mi nombre es sakura haruno, soy la última vampira pura sangre, tengo 1600 años pero parezco de 16 años y mi trabajo es ser kunoichi ósea un ninja- miraba a los ojos a dark lo cual el quedo cautivado por esa mirada

Dark- yo soy dark y ella es Emiko madre de daisuke y ahora vendrás con nosotros

Mientras en la ciudad los policías patrullaban más seguido esperando el ataque de dark pero ellos no saben que el golpe ya lo dio y es una hermosa jovencita

Continuara…..


	2. Chapter 2

Esto es un darksaku

Los personajes de naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto

Los personajes de DN ángel no son míos, son de Yukiru Sugisaki

Capítulo 2

Emiko- ¡muy bien, es hora de regresar a casa!

Dark- ok- sacando sus alas para emprender el vuelo- suban emiko en mi espalda y sakura en muis brazos

Sakura- lo siento pero no se va a poder- ella empezó hacer posiciones de manos que ninguno de los dos veía y luego salió una nube de humo y de hay apareció un águila majestuosa enorme y sakura subió a ella- solo indíquenme el camino y yo los voy siguiendo- dark no estaba muy agosto con esto ya que él quería tener a sakura en sus brazos, pero a la vez estaba impresionado de que ella pudiera invocar a una criatura de tamaño impresionante.

Emiko- si, no te vayas a perder sakura ya que dark vuela muy rápido

Sakura- no te preocupes emiko, oh disculpa si ¿te puedo hablar de tu?

Emiko- por supuesto que si- y tanto dark como el ave de sakura emprendieron el vuelo asía casa, el tiempo se hizo más corto y lo mejor es que era de noche así nadie los vería y nadie sospecharía sobre la nueva chica, lo único que vieron fueron a los oficiales buscando pista a esto dark se moría de la risa por lo patéticos que se veían, todos aterrizaron y sakura hizo desaparecer a su amigo emplumado con un puf y ahora era sakura la que estaba impresionada ya que el chico de cabellos morados se convirtió en un chico más pequeño de cabello rojo.

Daisuke- ¡hola yo soy daisuke, espero que dark no allá sido encimoso contigo a él le gusta llamar la atención!

Sakura- si no te preocupes, pero como diablos te convertiste

Daisuke- es que dark vive en mi interior y parece que le llamaste mucho la atención

Sakura- ha y nos está escuchando

Daisuke- si

Sakura- ah pues dile que no se atreva a ponerme una mano en sima porque lo muelo a golpes

Continuara….


End file.
